pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:AppleShiny!~/Tag de las 20 canciones
Pues bueno, me han taggeado varias personitas así que... Allá vamos! :3 PD: Voy a poner el link a las canciones porque molo :3 (? 1. Tu canción favorita No creo tener ninguna canción favorita xD, pero si tuviera que elegir, sería My Demons - Starset. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s 2. Canción que odias A ver... en realidad no es que odie ninguna canción xD pero me parece horrible la de'' El Taxi - Osmani García ft. Pitbull, Sensato'' (Además de que el vídeo es súper machista, aquí os lo dejo para que os deleitéis (? ) https://youtu.be/qRp3-D3SMwI 3. Canción que te pone triste A ver... no es que ponga triste vale xD pero sí que me hace llorar fuerte His Theme (Undertale) - Lizz Robinett. https://youtu.be/rage9TTBJFE ES HERMOSA OK MIERDA OTRA VEZ LLORANDO Mejor pasamos a otra sección... (? 4. Canción que te recuerde a alguien Una canción que me recuerda a esta pava es Megalovania Extended - Undertale OST por razones obvias (? https://youtu.be/B2jVbSI9H4o 5. Canción que te ponga feliz La música me hace feliz en general xD pero cuando escucho Drop Pop Candy - JubyPhonic + Rachie me pongo súper feliz (? https://youtu.be/Kzf-LbRaemA 6. Canción que te recuerde a algún momento de mi vida TODOS los momentos de mi vida tienen asignados una canción. Todos. Pero voy a poner una que me recuerda a cuando conocí a este pavazo, Just Be Friends - Music Box. ''No sé por qué, simplemente me recuerda a ese momento xD https://youtu.be/olliG372yzM 7. Canción cuya letra te sabes perfectamente ''Let It Go - Indina Menzel. Sí, amigos. ME LA SÉ DE MEMORIA VALE THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN A KINGDOM OF INSOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE, I'M THE QUEEN THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE vale ya paro ... LET IT GOOOO LET IT GOOO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOORE vale me voy adióoos *se va cantando Let it go* Let it go... Let it go... Turn away and slam the door... I don't care, what they're going to say... Let the storm rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway... https://youtu.be/L0MK7qz13bU 8. Canción que te haga bailar Me encanta bailar y las bailo todas, pero cada vez que escucho Birthday - Katy Perry ''no puedo evitar bailar todo motivada xD https://youtu.be/jqYxyd1iSNk 9. Canción que te ayude a dormir Pues no sé... nunca duermo con canciones (? Alguna nana y ya, idk (? 10. Canción que te gusta en secreto ''El Perdón - Nicky Jam. Sí. Sé que he traumatizado a muchos. Decepcionado a otros muchos. Tampoco es de mis canciones favoritas, pero me gusta xD. NO LO SABE NADIE. No la tengo ni en mi móvil. Pero es la canción así "choni" que me gusta (? https://youtu.be/jqYxyd1iSNk 11. Canción con la que te ves identificado Me siento identificada con I Really Like you - Carly Rae Jespen ''por razones obvias (? https://youtu.be/77PzXCKDyVQ 12. Canción que solías cantar y ahora odias ''Patito Feo - Opening. ... entre la 10 y esta, ya podéis ir a matarme (?? AL MENOS ESTA LA ODIO (? https://youtu.be/y_CaE6v87EA 13. Canción de tu disco favorito Ehh... no tengo disco favorito xD pero hay uno que me gusta mucho y una canción de él que amo: Mad Hatter - Melanie Martínez, del álbum Cry Baby. https://youtu.be/6GtPW4nB3Ro 14. Canción que puedes tocar con algún instrumento Puedo tocar al saxo Problem - Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea. https://youtu.be/iS1g8G_njx8 15. Canción que te gustaría cantar en público A mi me ENCANTA cantar, pero muchísimo, aunque lo hago de pena xD. Pero, si cantara bien, a lo mejor me atrevería con Thrift Shop - Madilyn Bailey (Cover). https://youtu.be/gDNR2eddQqc 16. Canción para conducir I don't like, I love it - Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke and Verdine White. NO ME DIGÁIS QUE NO ES LA PERFECTA PARA CONDUCIR Motiva mucho ocs (? https://youtu.be/Tw8mpgccugc 17. Canción de tu infancia Pueees de pequeña no es que tuviera una canción que dijera OH SÍ MAMAMÍO FUE DE MI INFANCIA, pero una que marcó un antes y un después fue Sargento Keroro - Opening. (???? https://youtu.be/Xksw77o7gKc 18. Canción que nadie espera que te guste No es que nadie se lo espere vale (? Pero muy poca gente sabe que me encanta el dubstep, por lo que sería difícil adivinar que I'd love to change the world - Jetta me encanta. Este es por poner un ejemplo, pero de dubstep casi todas me gustan xD https://youtu.be/5hEh9LiSzow 19. Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda Bailando - Enrique Iglesias ft. Gente de zona. QUE NO PARE LA FIEEEESTA https://youtu.be/NUsoVlDFqZg 20. Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral Primero, una de esas tristes. Y, después, que vaya sonando poco a poco Bonetrousle - Undertale OST... cada vez más alto... y así hasta que todos los presentes estén bailando a lo Papyrussss y comiendo espaguetis (???? https://youtu.be/oDdR4c9vcEw Tagged Taggeo a William Augustus Cesar Octavio Severiano (Magic Billy para los amigos), a PikaToby (aunque no lo hará porque está amargao), a Papyrusss, a Mettaton, a Owain, a Frederick, a María la nekita y a Enrique Iglesias. No regrets (?????